AATC: Story Telling
by Jemerald Goldie
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes are home alone with Rylie and get bored, so Theodore suggests they tell stories to one another. Rylie takes the first turn and tells everyone her life before Dave adopted the small puppy... CGI version, mostly about Rylie. Rated T for angst.
1. Prologue: One Boring day

**Heyo everybody! Nothing to say except that here is the new story. Hope ya all enjoy!**

It was a rainy evening, and there on the couch sat 6 chipmunks and a dog. They all were enjoying their quiet evening- Simon and Jeanette were reading a book, Theodore and Eleanor were petting Rylie while looking at a cook book, and Brittany was reading one of her magazines. The only one who wasn't enjoying the silence was Alvin. He just couldn't stand the awkward silence, so he decided to speak up.

"Hey, do you guys want to do something reasonable? I'm bored outa my mind!" Alvin complained. "We are doing something reasonable: Reading." Simon responded, not looking up from his book. Theodore added, "Yea, and since it's raining Dave's gone, there really is nothing to do anyways."

That's when Eleanor piped up. "I know! How about we tell stories?" Everyone agreed, that is, everyone but Alvin. "Come on, Alvin. It'll be fun! You'll be surprised." Theodore begged while giving him the puppy eyes. Alvin sighed. He could never resist his little brother's puppy eyes. "I guess." Everyone cheered.

"So, what stories are we going to tell and who's telling theirs first?" Theodore asked. Everyone went quiet, looking around waiting for someone to say something. Eventually, Rylie spoke up. "How about I tell you all about my life before Dave adopted me?" Everyone nodded in interest. **(If you were confused about how Rylie could speak to everyone without them touching her, just be patient and I will make the last chapter of this story to explain everything!)**

Rylie settled down on her pillow. "Gather around and have a seat, this might take a while." Everyone took a seat around the pillow and gazed at her expectedly as if she was the key to the future.

"It all started on a stormy day in Colorado…"

**I know, short chapter. Next ones will be much longer, though. Stay tuned, I will be back shortly!**


	2. Chapter 1: Rylie

**Heyo guys again! I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

The wind pounded on the barn doors furiously, trying hard to break through. The rain pattered on the ground like there was no tomorrow, while the thunder and lightning struck every 5 seconds. Inside the small barn, there was a pregnant dog that heavily lay on a worn-out pillow stuffed with hay. She moaned in pain as her pups started to kick in.

"Jack…" The dog whispered, and immediately a male dog came running in. "What is it, Rose? Are the pups coming?" He barked. Rose nodded slowly. Jack gaped. "Okay, y-you're gonna be fine, Rose. Just trust me; you'll be fine!" Rose suddenly gasped. "They're coming!"

Jack ran around frantically, not sure what to do. He grabbed a stick and brought it back, giving it to Rose. "Here, bite down hard on this when you feel pressure, that way I know when to make a move." Rose nodded, not able to speak and bit down on the stick. She squeezed it tightly, almost causing it to crack. After several moments, the first pup was born. Jack gently placed the pup against Rose's belly. "It's a male!" He yipped.

Rose tried to smile, but couldn't as another wave pushed in. Jack was there to help her, and after what seemed like forever, all the pups were born. "We have three males and a female." Jack murmured as he looked down at the pups lovingly. Rose bent over and licked them each in turn. "They're beautiful…" Rose said quietly. "Good job." Jack whispered in his mate's ear. "I knew you could do it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up, hold up!" Alvin interrupted. Rylie cocked her head. "What?" Alvin groaned. "How would you know this happened, exactly, if you were one of the pups that were being born?" Rylie rolled her eyes. "My parents told me, duh. Let me go on with it." Alvin sat down grumpily. "Okay, whatever. Go on."

Rylie crawled through the dead the grass in the barn, looking for a good hiding spot from her brothers. _This looks good enough! _The chocolate pup thought as she hid in a small crevice in between two huge things that her mother said were called wheels. Rylie crouched in there, waiting for her brothers to come. That's when she heard a loud stampede of puppies come running over, and they stopped in front of the wheels, not noticing Rylie yet. "Where'd she go?" Copper, the third oldest, asked his other brothers.

"Use your nose, Copper. She's gotta be around here somewhere…" Salty, the second oldest, answered simply. And the oldest of the small pup pack, whose name was Pike, replied, "Good statement, Salty. You two must learn how to use them properly."

Copper glared at Pike. "What about you?" He asked quizzically. Pike huffed. "I don't need to because I already know _how _to. Since I'm the oldest, I will teach all of you the basics." Salty groaned. "Here we go again…"

Rylie held in her laughs at her brother's silly conversation too late. She couldn't hold them in any longer, so she started laughing really hard. Her brothers whipped around and saw Rylie, the youngest out of the litter, rolling around in a laughing spree. Copper yipped in triumph. "Ha-ha you losers, I found her!" Copper smiled cockily, only to be shoved easily to the ground by Pike. "No, I found her!" Salty butted in. "I'm the smartest here. I say who found her." Both pups looked at him expectedly, until Salty added: "ME!" All brothers started tussling, fighting for who found Rylie. Rylie rolled her eyes. "No one found me, you dumbnuts! I just gave myself away."

The three dogs stopped tussling and turned to look at Rylie, then exchanged confused glances, before Salty finally spoke up. "Rylie's right; she gave herself away. Which means we won!" The dogs started cheering, while Rylie just rolled her eyes once again, playfully this time.

Suddenly, Rose called her four pups to come to her. They all obeyed, wondering what she wanted. "Is dad back with more food? I'm famished!" Copper whined.

"He'll be back soon enough. There is something you all need to know first." Rose murmured. She seemed upset. "What is it, mommy?" Rylie asked. Rose sighed. "Remember the story I told you about how Jack and I came to the barn? And that we thought it was abandoned?" The pups all nodded, and Rose continued. "Well, I know this will be hard for you all to understand, but it isn't. We must leave before they come."

Rylie shifted uneasily. "Before who will come?" She asked, not sure if she wanted to know. Rose kept quiet; she didn't seem to hear Rylie, so she tried again. "Mommy, what's going on?" Rose sighed and all the puppies started freaking out. "Is there something wrong? Why do we have to go?" Copper yelped. "Is it because of the barn's smell? I don't think it is bad; please let's stay!" Salty begged.

Rose closed her eyes then replied. "Oh, don't worry my pups. We'll be alright. Trust Jack and I; we'll all find safety." The male puppies sighed in relief, but Rylie wasn't so sure. She could tell from her mother's voice that something else was up, and in her tone she was worried about something, even though she tried to hide it. Rylie decided not to ask, because she was afraid to get yelled at.

Rylie paused in the middle of her story telling. Everyone watched her in curiosity. "Well? Did you leave? What happened next?" Theodore asked anxiously. Rylie let out a huge yawn. "I'll tell you in the morning, guys." She curled up on her pillow and closed her eyes, while everyone groaned. "But, Rylie! It's so interesting and I want to find out what happens now! Besides, Dave's still gone!" Eleanor begged.

"I'm too tired to explain now. I'll tell you all tomorrow…" Alvin moaned. "Rylie, we have school tomorrow." Theodore nodded in agreement. "Yea, you can't in the morning! It'll seem like forever until you get back to us!" Rylie chuckled. "I thought you didn't want to hear it, Alvin…"

Alvin shrugged. "Well, there is nothing much else to do. Who said I liked it, anyway?" Rylie rolled her eyes before closing them again.

That's when everyone started to chatter and make more statements until Simon couldn't take it anymore.

"Guys, she doesn't want to tell us it today, we can wait for tomorrow night!" Simon called out loud enough so everyone could hear him. Rylie nodded to Simon gratefully. "Thanks, Simon. I'm hitting the hay now…" Rylie shut her eyes once again and fell asleep.

OoOoOoO

Rylie trotted back and forth in front of the door, waiting impatiently for the 'munks and 'ettes to come home from school. She was eager to tell them the rest of her story. _Hurry up guys… Why does school have to be so long?_

At that moment, the door opened and Dave entered the house with the six chipmunks following. "Yay, you're finally home! Come on to the couch, I'll tell ya the story again." Rylie barked happily, but then Simon had to ruin it all. "Sorry Rylie, we have to do our homework first." Alvin glared at his blue clad brother. "Simon!" he hissed.

Rylie lied on the couch watching everyone do their homework. "I would help ya guys, but I have no idea what you're doing." Rylie commented randomly. "I bet it's fun." Alvin scoffed. "Yea right. You should try it sometime; you'll be begging to get outa it in the end. You're considered lucky to not go to school." Simon rolled his eyes. "We go to school to learn, Alvin. And learning is good for you."

Jeanette quickly changed the subject before an argument could break through. "Simon, could you help me with this problem?" She asked. "I'd be glad to, Jeanette." Simon said and hopped to help her. Rylie watched them, completely bored. _I wish I could go to school with them._

OoOoOoO

Everyone sat around the couch, crowding Rylie. Dave was busy writing music, so they were once again alone in the living room. Rylie cleared her throat before beginning.

"Okay, so as I was saying, I was worried that something bad may happen. That's when dad came back in the barn…"

Jack walked in with some leaves in his jaws. He dropped them by the puppies and Rose. "I got lunch! And we're having leaves…" Jack barked, trying to sound cheerful. Pike groaned and added to his father's sentence. "…Again." Jack sighed, hating to see his family upset. "It's better than nothing. Chew up." Jack pushed the leaves towards his mate and pups. "I'll go back out and look for some rabbits, if you would like." Rose shook her head. "No, Jack that's fine. You did your best, and we're grateful for what you did." Rose smiled and licked her mate's cheek.

Jack sighed. "I just wish I could do better." "You did your best, I'm sure." Rose commented while licking him again. The pups cringed in disgust. "Eww, you're kissing again!" Copper moaned. Jack chuckled. "Trust me, Copper. Once you grow older like me, you'll be looking for a girl of your own." Copper stuck his tongue out. "I don't think so." Pike laughed. "Yea right! You can try, but you'd fail. You'd be dead lucky if a girl liked you!"

"Oh Pike, you don't have to rub it in. Not like you would have a chance either." Salty said. Copper yipped in triumph. "Ooh, need some ice for that burn?" he laughed cockily. Pike growled and shoved some leaves down his throat. "MMPH!" Copper spat them out in disgust. "Gross!"

Rylie watched her brothers have a leaf fight. She wanted to join, but she had her mind on too many things. There was something going on here, and Rylie wanted to find out what it was.

"Boys! That is rude to play with your food like that. Eat it or leave it!" Rose scolded. The three pups groaned and started eating. Rylie joined in slowly. _What is mom not telling us?_

**That's all for this chapter. I promise to update soon!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

**Heyo everyone! I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

It was the next day, which was just as bad as the previous one. It was probably even worse, according to Rylie. The four pups stared outside on the big window sill at the pouring rain and the freakishly strong wind. "Do we have to leave?" Rylie asked so quietly that it almost came out as a whisper. Pike sighed. "Well if mom and dad say so, then yes. And they did say so." Salty noticed his siblings were upset, so he tried to cheer them up. "Don't worry guys. We'll be fine."

Copper whined quietly, but didn't say anything. The four pups continued to watch the wind and rain, and they all gasped in surprise as lightning struck very close by, and the loud booming sound of thunder cracked from above. Rylie yelped and raced to her mother and dug her head in her mother's pelt. "I-I'm scared, mommy!" Rylie cried. Rose gently licked her daughter. "Never be afraid, little one. Everything will be fine."

This soothed Rylie a bit, but not much. Another wave of lightning struck, while thunder followed closely behind. Rylie's heart slowed down as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

OoOoOoO

When Rylie woke up, her mother was gone. She yawned and looked around. Rylie found herself in a small pile of hay. She stood up and went looking for her brothers. "Hey, guys! Wanna play?" She asked as she saw them all gathered around. Copper jumped and whipped around. "Oh, hi Rylie. Ya scared me!" Copper yipped. Pike shoved his younger brother easily. "Yea, of course you were scared, Copper! You're scared of _everything!_" Copper glared at Pike. "Am not!" Salty watched them both argue back and forth.

"Are so!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"Look! A ball!"

All three boys whipped around and ran blindly across the barn, looking for the ball that didn't exist. Rylie rolled on her back laughing. "I got ya!" She giggled. All boys groaned in annoyance. "Rylie! I was so excited!" Copper muttered. "I know!" Rylie laughed even more. Pike growled and lunged at her. Rylie gasped in surprise by Pike's weight; since he was the oldest and she was the youngest, he seemed really heavy to her.

"No more fooling around, Rylie. You may be having fun, but we're not. It's **_not _**funny." Rylie looked up in her brother's eyes before responding. "It's funny for **_me!_**" She immediately started laughing again. "I can't wait to tell mom about this!"

Copper came from behind Pike and shoved him to the ground. Pike yelped in surprise and lunged at Copper, and since Copper was the third youngest, it was easy for Pike. Copper whined and submitted to Pike, who lifted his chin in triumph. Rylie saw her chance and threw herself on top of Pike's back. Pike growled in frustration as Rylie had the advantage, because she was smaller she was hard to shake off. "Help me, Copper! We'll team up with Pike!" Rylie yowled. Copper nodded and also jumped on Pike.

Pike groaned from the weight on his back and tumbled to the ground. Copper and Rylie yelped in triumph, but Pike wasn't giving up. He shook himself furiously which caused Rylie and Copper to tumble off of him. Pike flipped around and jumped on both of the pups, one paw on each of their backs, holding them down. "Who's boss!?" Pike yowled in their ears. "I am!" Rylie yelled.

"WHO'S BOSS!?" He yelled even louder. "YOU ARE!" Copper screeched. Pike smiled cockily and got off of them. "That's what I like to hear." Defeated, Rylie lay down in exhaustion with Copper by her side. Copper was the closest friend Rylie had. Since he was the one born before her, they were best pals.

That's when Rose came in. "Pups, we got to go now." All four puppies glanced up at her in surprise. "Where are we going?" Rylie asked after a few moments of silence. Rose answered her simply. "I don't know."

Jack came in as well. "You guys are still quite young, and aren't capable of walking for how far we may be going, so Rose and I will be giving all of you turns on walking and being carried. We will start out with holding Rylie and Copper, since you are the youngest." Rylie growled in frustration. She **_was_** able to walk! What were they talking about?

Rose gently picked up her daughter while Jack picked up Copper. The six dogs then were off on their journey.

OoOoOoO

"I'm tired, mom… can we rest?" Copper asked. Rylie and Copper were walking now, while Pike and Salty were being held. "Just wait until we find shelter…" Rose murmured, which was kind of hard with a puppy hanging from her teeth. "My scruff hurts." Salty whined. Rose set down Salty while Jack set down Pike. Jack looked around the area, and his gaze stopped at a large tree that was half-way un-rooted from the ground. The bottom of the tree hung high over the center, which would make a perfect den for the night.

"Over there is where we'll rest for the night." Jack pointed with his muzzle to the half-un-rooted tree. **_(Sorry if I stir confusion here, I don't know how to explain it! DX) _**Rose nodded in agreement as the pups and she followed the male dog towards the tree. They all settled in it while Jack stayed out to keep watch. Rose stood up and murmured something to Jack, and Rylie wondered what they were whispering about. Jack answered her quietly, and Rose nodded than came back to the tree.

"What was that?" Rylie yawned. Rose shushed her gently and curled her body around her four pups. "Nothing, dear. Go to sleep now; we have a big day ahead of us."

**That's all for this chapter. Poor Rylie is dying to know what her parents are keeping from her and her brothers!**

**If you want to hear the end of this story, PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know that at least one person wants to hear this story. **

**I hope you enjoyed it. Until next update, Jemerald Goldie out!**


	4. Chapter 3: Surprise Encounter

**Heyo people I'm back with a new chapter! I'm sorry it took several days, I've been busy. I hope ya'll enjoy it!**

Rylie woke from the rising sun that shined down on her and her brothers. She sat up and realized Rose and Jack were gone. She started freaking out, until she saw Rose sitting several yards away, watching something in the sky.

Rylie quietly trotted out of the small den to not disturb her brothers and sat by her mother. "What are you looking at?" Rylie asked, looking at the big red object in the sky. Rose smiled and looked at her daughter. "The sun, dear. Isn't it beautiful?"

Rylie nodded as she gazed up at the bright firey ball. She had her eyes half-closed from the light. "It's so blinding!" Rylie whined and had to look away. Rose chuckled. "Yes, it is very bright. That's what makes it so amazing." Rylie cocked her head. "Is it a living creature, or just a random object; like a tree?"

Rose smiled lovingly at her daughter. "It's like a tree, dear. Besides the fact it's not; it's the sun." Rylie stared at in in amazement. "I've never seen it before…"

Rose instantly felt guilty. She forgot the fact that she always kept her pups stuck in the barn, barely ever going outside because of all the wind and rain. The clouds have been covering the sun for ages; that day was the first time it was out in a while, maybe even before the pups were born.

Rose sighed and stood up on her feet. "Wake up your brothers, Rylie. Jack's gone hunting, and he should be back soon. Then we'll leave." Rylie nodded and walked to her brothers, then called them to get up and they slowly but surely came out of the 'tree den.' Pike yawned loudly. "What's that big bright thing in the sky?" He asked. Rylie felt proud that she knew something her older brother didn't. "It's called the sun! Isn't it cool?" Pike shook his head. "No, it's not cool. It looks like a ball of trouble!"

Rose chuckled. "Without the sun, it would be as black as night all the time." Copper gasped. "I wouldn't like that!" Pike mumbled something but didn't argue.

Salty decided to change the subject. "So, where's dad?" Rylie answered simply. "Hunting! I hope he gets something good, besides leaves." Pike scoffed. "Leaves aren't good, they're terrible! They're tasteless and gross." Rylie laughed. "If they were tasteless, how are they gross?" Pike growled, angry that his little sister was right. "They aren't completely tasteless, they are disgusting and it's not real food for a dog!"

Copper stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Yea, leaves are for carnivores! I'm not a carnivore, I'm an omnivore!" Everyone stared at Copper like he just said the stupidest thing in the world. **_(Which he did)_** "Copper, are you out of your mind? You're a **_carnivore, _**not an **_omnivore!_** Omnivores are creatures that eat plants and meat, and carnivores are creatures that eat meat! I think you meant herbivore, though not omnivore."

Copper bowed his head in embarrassment. "Uh… whoops." Rylie smiled and licked her brother's nose in comfort. "Don't worry, Copper. Everyone makes mistakes! Even Pike!" Pike glared at his younger sister. That's when Jack came.

"I'm back! And I have something great you all will enjoy!" Jack called. All the pups jumped up and down in excitement. "What is it? Squirrel? Chipmunk? Rabbit?"

OoOoOoO

"WAIT A SECOND, RYLIE!" Brittany screamed. Rylie blinked. "What?" She asked. Brittany glared at her angrily. "CHIPMUNK!?" Rylie gasped. "Oops, did I say that out loud?" Alvin growled. "YES!" Rylie thought fast, hoping to catch something to change their minds.

"Uh… I didn't mean chipmunk! I meant… uh… mouse! Yea, mouse!" Alvin and Brittany watched her suspiciously. Rylie gulped. "Uh… on with the story?" Theodore nodded. "Yea, go on. I can't wait to hear what happens next!" Alvin and Brittany weren't so sure, but before they could say anything Rylie started again.

OoOoOoO

"Nope, not squirrel, rabbit, or chip- uh, mouse! I got…" Everyone leaned in eagerly, waiting for Jack to say something. "…Raspberries! Great, huh?" The pups groaned. "Eww, raspberries!" Copper did a fake gag. "Gross!"

Salty didn't seem to mind. "Thanks, dad." Salty lapped up a couple berries. Rylie could tell he tried not to gag, but Salty managed to swallow them. "Mmm…" He faked. "Dey're bedder den nutin..." Salty managed to say without coughing.

Jack sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't get anything good, there is just nothing out there!" Jack lied down in the grass sadly. Rose lied beside him. "It's not your fault, dear. I'm sure we'll find something out soon." After everyone had some of the disgusting berries, they all set off again.

Rose and Jack were whispering to themselves while the pups followed behind. Rylie couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. That's when she remembered: They were keeping something from them.

"Mom, Dad?" Copper interrupted her thoughts and Rylie snapped to pay attention. "Yes, dear?" Rose replied to her pup, waiting for a response. "There is something you aren't telling us, what is it?" Copper asked. Rylie realized she wasn't the only one who knew this.

Jack quickly butted in and answered for Rose. "Copper, it's rude to interrupt like that. It isn't your business, you're only a pup. Don't ask us again." Copper cringed in surprise at his father's sharp tone. He was only asking!

Jack sighed as he saw his pup staring at the ground with his head low and his tail drooping. "I'm not angry with you, Copper. I understand you were only curious; but don't do that again, ya hear?" Copper nodded, but it still didn't make him feel any better.

Rylie was disappointed. She was hoping that at that moment, they would find out the secret. But nope; Jack only got cross with them because of Copper's little question. This made Rylie more frustrated.

After several hours, the darkness was returning. Rylie's stomach clawed with hunger; she hasn't eaten anything since that morning. At that moment, howling was heard from what seemed it was just behind them. Everyone gasped and whipped around. Rylie's heart almost stopped once she heard the howling.

Jack slowly took a step forward. "Get behind me. Now." He ordered and all the pups obeyed. "What is it?" Salty whimpered. Jack seemed bold, but Rylie saw him shiver. "Wolves."

Copper gasped. "Wolves? What are they doing here?" Jack seemed annoyed from all the questions, but he answered. "I don't know…"

Rylie could've sworn she heard Pike whimper. _I knew he was scared of something! I just knew it all along!_ That's when Jack started growling and large creatures prowled from the darkness of the shadows. Rylie felt something wet on the ground she was standing on. _I guess I might be even more scared then Pike…_

The wolves growled angrily as they saw the dogs on their territory. "What made you stupid enough to cross on our territory?" One of the wolves who had jet black fur asked. Jack responded boldly. "We were just passing through. We never realized we crosses the borders; I am truly sorry, we will be leaving now."

One wolf with dark gray fur laughed. "You bet you'll be leaving. We'll escort you to the border…" Another wolf finished for him. "…if we don't rip all your skin out first!" All the wolves started stalking towards the small dog pack. Jack growled and took a step back, causing Rose and the pups to go backwards too. The wolf with jet black fur's ears pricked up in interest. "Well well well, what do we have here? Pups?"

Rylie stiffened. What did they want with her and her brothers? The gray wolf also said something. "Heh heh, a perfect gift for Starlight…" Suddenly a wolf with silvery blue fur stepped up. "I oppose, Thundercloud. I don't think it would be right to take these pups from their true mother." The she-wolf looked up at Rose and bowed her head in respect. Thundercloud bumped the silver wolf. "Blaze, they are domesticated dogs, for crying out loud! We don't give them any respect; we're wolves, if you haven't noticed."

The black wolf stepped in. "Enough!" Both wolves stopped and bowed their heads. "Yes, Shadow." They said in unison. Shadow's gaze turned to the dogs again. "You." He pointed his muzzle at Rose. Jack gasped and growled louder than before. He stepped in front of his mate. "You aren't doing anything to hurt my family!" Shadow chuckled. "Like you could do anything about it. You're just a stupid weakling!"

Rylie whimpered in fear and buried herself into Rose's pelt. Rose tucked her tail and paws protectively around her four pups. "Leave us alone, you monsters! We'll leave your territory right away." Rose said weakly. The wolves laughed evilly. "Who's gonna stop us?" Shadow asked.

"I am!"

Everyone- - including Jack, Rose, and the pups- - turned to see another silver wolf with icy blue eyes, and looked a lot older than all the wolves. Rylie thought she looked older than the hills. Shadow gaped. "But Starlight, they're just a couple of stupid dogs! We can't just let them escape!" The old wolf called Starlight shook her head. "They won't be escaping… they'll be put free by us."

Shadow seemed like he wanted to argue, but he didn't. He bowed his head in respect and stepped back along with the other wolves. Starlight padded forwards to the dogs. She murmured something in Jack's ear then spoke louder so everyone could hear her. "You dogs will be put free, but we will warn you to never come back. To make sure you don't come back, I allow these wolves to put harm to you all." The wolves started growling in excitement.

Starlight continued. "I give you all no harm for now, but if you come back… you won't ever leave this place again." Jack nodded in understanding. "Of course. Yes Starlight." Starlight nodded and walked off. Shadow waiting for her to be gone, than looked at Jack with an evil glimmer in his eyes. "Get going!" He started snapping his jaws at them, and Jack quickly turned and picked up Rylie by the scruff while Rose picked up Copper and shoved Pike and Salty along.

The wolves gave chase to the dogs, still snapping and barking. Rylie yipped in terror when she heard her mother scream. Jack stopped and whipped around, causing Rylie to swing from his grasp in her scruff. Jack's eyes widened when he saw the wolves caught up to Rose. Jack set down Rylie in a bush and demanded her to stay there and sped off to help Rose. Rylie watched in horror as Rose was cornered by three wolves.

That's when Jack came in. He jumped on top of one of the large wolves' backs and dug his teeth into its spine. The wolf yowled in pain and lunged for Jack, but missed because of the small size Jack was compared to the large wolf. The wolves were huge and strong, but Jack had the advantage of being small and fast. Jack raced behind the wolf and nipped both its back legs. The wolf cried in pain and lunged again, yet just getting more nips. It gave up and limped away in the forest. Jack turned to the other wolves and growled.

"Get away from her!" He yowled and threw himself on a wolf. The wolf yelped in surprise as the dog started chewing on its ear. The wolf jumped up and down, trying hard to get him off, but Jack just dug his jaws in deeper. The wolf cried in pain and raced away.

Jack ran to the last wolf, but it was already gone. Those wolves were obviously either not used to fighting, were very weak, stupid, or younger than the others, because according to Jack, they were easy to chase away. Jack turned to his mate and Rose lovingly rubbed her cheek against his chin. "Thank you, Jack." She whispered. Jack licked her nose affectionately. "Anytime Rose."

Rylie slowly trotted out of the bush, realizing the wolves were gone. She looked around and saw her parents together. "Where are Pike, Salty, and Copper?" Rylie asked. Rose pointed to a bush and trotted towards it. She opened it wide, revealing three scared pups. Copper, Pike, and Salty all gasped in horror as their bush suddenly opened, but their faces softened in relief as they saw their mother.

"You scared us so much!" Copper breathed. Pike rolled his eyes. "I wasn't scared at all. I was the one who told them that dad would beat those stupid wolves' butts for good!" Salty didn't say anything; he just watched something that wasn't there on the ground.

Rose nuzzled them all in turn. "Are you all alright?" She asked. The pups nodded. "Good, because we have to get out of here before those wolves come back with new ones." Rose looked at Jack, confused. "How would you know they'd come back?" She asked. Jack looked at his mate. "It's what wolves do. They never give up, which can be a negative for us. Let's go, quickly and quietly."

**Wolves! I just had to add them to my story to get some interesting moments in here. **

**That's all for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed! Here's a little something for ya to all understand:**

** 1. ****I made up every wolf and wolf name. I also own Rylie and her entire family, but I do not own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, or Dave.**

** 2. ****The wolves will be in later on chapters! *evil grin***

** 3. ****Shadow is a common and old name, I know, but I can't think of anything more vicious!**

** 4. ****Review please!**

**I will update as soon as I can! Until then, JG out!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Loss

**Finally finished this chapter! **

**WARNING: Contains angst and some violence. No flames or haters, because you've all been warned. I'll tell you what happened once the sad part is over! Just scroll down and you will see the words in bold letters. **

Rylie whimpered as her father picked her up by the scruff and was ready to run off, but he stumbled down to his knees. Rose gasped. "Jack, are you alright?" She asked frightfully. Jack groaned slightly. "Rose… my legs… I can't go anywhere." Rylie stared at her father. "But you just saved us!" She yelped. Rose kneeled down to her mate. "You… can't walk at all?" Jack slowly nodded. "I need you to leave, Rose. Leave this place with the pups…" Rose cried out. "No Jack, we aren't leaving you!" Rylie saw tears forming in her mother's eyes.

Jack moaned. "I love you, Rose. You must leave with the pups before those wolves come back." Rose whined and licked Jacks nose. "I love you." She whispered. Jack licked her back. "I love you too." The ground started vibrating and angry howls were heard. The wolves were coming back!

Rylie started tearing up. "Will we ever see you again, daddy?" She asked. Jack looked at his daughter, but said nothing. Pike, Copper, and Salty walked up to their father. "Don't leave us!" Copper yowled. Salty cried softly. "I-it's his time to go, Copper. No one can c-change fate." Pike sniffed. "We'll miss you, dad." Jack smiled and slowly wagged his tail, trying to stir joy. "Don't worry about me. I'm proud of all of you and I love you with all my heart. We will meet again." Jack and Rose licked one last time and Rose raced along with her pups in front of her.

Rylie felt the vibration stop and she heard the wolves yowling simmer. She whimpered and tears left her eyes as she knew the wolves found her father, but she kept running.

Eventually Rose collapsed on the ground. At first Rylie was scared that her mother wouldn't make it as well, but she realized that Rose was just tired. Rylie and her brothers slowly walked up to Rose and curled up beside her and fell asleep.

Rylie had nightmares of the wolves attacking them. She dreamed that the wolves killed Jack and ate his flesh, and she dreamed that the wolves killed her brothers and Rose. In her dream, she got away from the wolves and hid in some bushes, scared to death. The wolves were watching her, and she was unaware of this. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over her, and she saw evil red eyes gazing down at her. She gaped in horror as the shadow sank down to her and swallowed her whole.

Rylie woke up and immediately screamed. She slowly began to catch her breath as she realized it was just a nightmare. She felt something soft prod her side. "Rylie? Are you alright?" Salty asked. Rylie nodded. "Yea… just a nightmare." Salty sighed. "About dad?" She nodded. Salty settled down beside his sister. "Me too…" Copper started stirring. He yawned and woke up. Copper saw Salty and Rylie, and he decided to join them.

"Uh… guys?" Copper asked, waiting for a response. "Yea?" Salty murmured. Copper gulped before continuing. "I… had a nightmare…" Salty smiled. "So did we. Don't feel bad about it, though; everyone gets nightmare sometimes." Copper lifted his tail and lied down beside Rylie. "I miss dad…" He muttered. Rylie sighed. "Me too. But remember what he said? He said we'll see him again!" Rylie tried lifting Copper's spirits, and it worked. He smiled. "Yea, your right, Rylie. He did say that!" Salty sighed. He knew that Jack only said that to make them not worry. But Salty didn't want to ruin their happy moment.

"Should we wake up Pike?" Copper asked. Salty shook his head. "Nah let him sleep. He might be having a good dream…"

**Sad part is over. If you didn't want to read it, I'll just say Jack died. **

OoOoOoO

"That was one of the saddest days of my life." Rylie murmured to her audience. Theodore felt bad for his friend as Rylie started to softly cry, so he decided to try to change the subject to make her happy. "Who's hungry? Because I can make delicious cookies and we can have milk with it, too." Rylie smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Theodore. It sounds great." Eleanor stood up. "I'll help make them!" Theodore and Eleanor trotted to the kitchen. Rylie lied down on her pillow and waited patiently for them to return.

Eventually, the cookies were done. Eleanor and Theodore served a plate with 7 cookies placed on top and with 7 glasses of milk. Everyone ate and drank their cookies and milk and Rylie continued in her story.

OoOoOoO

Rose slowly began to wake. She sighed and stood up while gazing at the sky. Rylie heard her murmur a few things, and she strained her ears to hear what her mother was saying. But, unfortunately her mother stopped speaking, than stood up. "We must go pups. Now."

Copper woke up Pike and he slowly stood up. Pike began to realize his family started trotted away. "Where are we going?" Pike asked as he caught up. Rose shook her head slowly. "Away from the wolves for now." Rylie felt very nervous. So they weren't going anywhere specific. This made her worry because what if they found another wolf pack territory? _Don't think the worst… don't think the worst…_

The small dog pack continued down the prairies. Rylie shivered from the cold wind. It was much colder in the open space of grasslands because there weren't any trees to block off the wind. "Why couldn't we go to the forest, mom? It's freezing out here!" Rylie whined. Rose sighed in frustration that her pup was cold. "I'm sorry dear, but we don't want to take any chances to get into any more territories." Salty looked up at his mother. "Mom, wouldn't we be taking more chances out in the open fields than in the forests, though? Anybody could see us!" Rose muttered something under her breath before answering. "Salty, I do what is best for my pups."

Rylie saw something black up ahead. She also heard a very loud noise. "What is that?" Rylie asked in fear. Her mother gently shushed her pup. "Don't be afraid, Rylie. It's called a road, and the beasts that run on it are called cars and trucks. The people ride in the cars and trucks all the time." His made Rylie feel better. "Cars make loud noises!" Copper whined as he tried blocking out the sound. Pike chuckled. "Don't let it bother you. It's your own fault if you let it annoy ya!" Copper glared at his older brother, but before he answered Rose yelled to them above all the noise.

"Pups, let's go!" They all obeyed and followed their mother down to the road. Rose stopped by it and watched each car go by. A huge truck was driving past slowly, and Rose picked up Rylie and placed her in a large opening, then she ran back and did the same to Copper, then Salty, and eventually Pike. Rose jumped in herself when they all were in the large car. Rylie sniffed around. "This is a big car!" She exclaimed. Rose breathed hard, trying to catch her breath. "It's called a semi…" She breathed. Rylie wanted to explore the moving semi, so she trotted to the back of the open space. She found a couple of boxes against the far wall, and she went to check them out. Rylie sniffed through each box, and she smelled something very interesting.

"Rylie, come back here now!" She heard her mother scold her. Rylie jumped and obeyed reluctantly. "I-I was only curious!" She whimpered. Rose sighed. "Curiosity kills the dog. Those boxes aren't yours to look in, anyway." Rylie nodded slowly. She crawled over to her brothers and lied down beside them. Even though Rylie wasn't tired, she slowly began to sleep…

Rylie woke up and realized it was lighter out. She yawned and stood up, looking at her surroundings. She gasped as she realized they weren't in the familiar country anymore; they were in a very busy place now. Rylie trotted to her mother and prodded her side. "Mama, where are we?" She asked. Rose groaned then stood up. "We are in the city, dear." _The city… sounds amazing!_

"What is a city?" Copper asked. Rose answered. "It is a place where there are lots of people and it is usually very busy." Salty cocked his head. "Why is it so busy?" Pike laughed. "Because of all the people, dummy!" Salty flinched but didn't respond; he hated getting in arguments.

Rylie gasped as she looked around. "Mommy, look!" Rose whipped around and looked outside. "What is it, dear?" She asked. Rylie pointed with her muzzle. "There! Look what it says!" Rose read it out loud. "Hollywood." Pike gasped. "Sounds great!" Pike walked to the edge of the semi and looked out of it. Salty, Copper, and Rylie joined him. "Wow, feel the wind on your fur!" Copper sighed in relaxation. Rylie stuck out her tongue. "Woo-hoo!" She yelped in happiness. Copper thought it looked fun, so he also suck his tongue out. "Yippee!" He cried.

Suddenly the semi stopped moving. Rylie looked around. "Is it broken?" Rose chuckled. "No dear, we are at a red light." Copper cocked his head. "What's a-" Rose quickly added, "It's something that shines different colors, if it's red then you stop. It will turn green soon so they can go, so we better leave now." Rose jumped out of the semi and helped each of her pups out as well. Then she quickly escorted them out off of the road. "There, we made it." She said while sighing. Rylie looked around in interest. "Wow, this place is cool…" She murmured.

Rose stopped by a building and lied down beside it. Rylie and her brothers looked at her in confusion. Rose then slowly went to sleep. "Great, now we're stuck here!" Copper grumbled as he sat down. Pike shook his head. "Not for long!" A smile was planted on his face. Salty rolled his eyes. "Pike, we don't need to be making trouble. Can't you see we're all tired?" Pike growled. "Who said I was going to make trouble? And I'm not tired." Rylie sighed. "I am not tired because I slept in the semi. I really want to do something! Please, Salty?" Salty didn't answer. Copper decided to prompt him. "Yea, c'mon Salty; you never want to do anything fun! Please?" Salty sighed. "Fine, fine… but we won't go far!"

Pike smiled. "Don't worry, Salty. Who's coming with me?" Copper and Rylie yipped. "Me!" Salty hesitated. "Please, Salty?" Copper begged. Salty sighed in frustration. "I guess." Pike, Copper, and Rylie cheered. Then Pike led the way. "Let's go!"

**Jack's gone! Oh no, what is Pike up to?**

**That's all for this chapter. I will update soon!**


	6. Chapter 5: Dog Pound

**Another chapter! **

"Okay, what do you want to explore first?" Pike asked. Rylie thought of something. She then saw something that looked quite interesting. "How about we look over there?" She asked, pointing with her muzzle at a wall with an opening. It was in between a few buildings.

Pike nodded. "Looks great! Let's go, gang!" The small pup pack trotted to the huge crevice and peeked inside. It was very dark in the back, Rylie just couldn't tell where it ended. Salty gulped. "Uh… okay, let's go somewhere else…" Pike shook his head. "No, I wanna check this out!" Pike raced in the cramped space and sniffed around. He didn't go too far when he stopped suddenly. "It ends here." He muttered in disappointment. "Aww..." Copper growled. Rylie wanted to feel the ending, too!

She ran in after Pike with Copper following. Rylie kept going until she felt a cold, brick wall. "Hmm…" Salty shivered. "G-guys, we should be going back." Copper shook his head. "No, this is too cool!" Salty shook even more. "Guys, someone is coming!" Salty yipped and raced in after his siblings. "We gotta hide!" He yelped. Rylie whipped around at Salty. "What is it?" She asked. Salty's eyes were wide. "Dog catcher!" Copper gaped. "How can you tell?" Pike rolled his eyes. "Copper, you can tell if you read the sign dummy." Copper glared at Pike. "Quit calling me dummy!"

Rylie whimpered as Copper and Pike started arguing… as usual. That's when a human came along. "Picked the ally, hmm? Not a good idea!" The human chuckled and threw a net over the pups. They all cried in fear as the human shoved them all in the back of the car. "MAMA!" Rylie screamed.

Rose stood up quickly. She could've sworn she heard one of her pups cry for help. Rose gasped when she saw her pups being carried away. "NO!" Rose yowled and raced to the human. The human jumped in surprise as Rose dug her teeth into his leg. He screamed and hit her hard with his net. Rose jumped backwards in pain, and the human threw the net on her. He picked up the heavy dog and shoved her in the back of his car, slammed the door shut, and drove off.

Rose panted in fear, and then she saw her pups. "You're all okay!" She yelped and trotted to them. Copper whimpered. "Where is he taking us?" He asked. Rose sighed. "Dog pound…"

Rylie shivered. She didn't like the thought of a dog pound. Her mother didn't seem to like it, so neither did Rylie. "What is a dog pound?" Rylie asked her mother. Rose answered. "It's a place where humans take stray dogs away so that people can adopt them." Pike growled. "We don't need humans to adopt us! We were perfectly fine as strays!" Rose sighed. "Don't worry pups. They will feed us great food, they'll give us clean water, and I'm sure that we'd all be together." Rylie whined and huddled close to her mother's soft belly. What would happen to them now?

After what seemed like hours, the car finally stopped. The human stuck a needle in Rose, and she instantly dropped to the ground. Rylie screamed. "MOTHER!" Salty gasped in horror as one of the humans picked him up. "HELP!" Salty shrieked. "SALTY!"

Rylie's yell was muffled by a human. They put something around her mouth so she couldn't speak or bite. "HELP!" Rylie's screams were muffled from the muzzle on her. She saw Pike and Copper also were wearing muzzles, but Salty wasn't because he didn't even try to get away. Rylie figured Salty was too scared to try.

Suddenly Rylie felt something sharp dab her around her rump. She slowly began to feel tired, and she drifted off in a deep sleep.

OoOoOoO

"I hardly remember anything that happened back then. But I do know that…" Rylie paused for a moment. Brittany leaned in. "That…?" Rylie sighed and didn't speak. "There's gotta be more!" Brittany said frantically. Simon sat up. "Is there something wrong, Rylie?" He asked. Rylie shook her head. "No, just tired…" Jeanette stretched her arms. "Yea, me too…" Alvin looked at Theodore. "Can you check the time, Theo?" Theodore nodded and left, then came back soon. "It's 8:00." Rylie nodded. "I'll tell some more of my story to you guys, but then I'm going to bed." Everyone nodded eagerly as she continued.

OoOoOoO

Rylie woke up and found herself in a large cage. Her stomach clawed with hunger as she smelled something delicious. She sniffed around and saw a bowl full of meat. She chewed hungrily and finished it off in seconds. _That was good…_

Rylie gazed at her surroundings. She saw her brothers were sleeping against the cage bars. Rylie trotted to them and woke them all up. "Get up, guys." She murmured. The three pups yawned and stood up. Rylie heard their stomachs rumble, and she instantly felt guilty for eating all the food. She looked around in panic, but relaxed when she saw 4 more full bowls. "Ya hungry?" She asked, gesturing to the bowls. The three pup's ears flew up and they raced to the bowls. Each pup chewed hungrily and ate all the meat in their own bowl. They licked their lips. "Mmm…" they all sighed in unison.

Rylie saw Rose was in the cage with them. "Mama!" She cried as she remembered that she dropped down to the ground earlier. Rose slowly opened her eyes and Rylie sighed in relief. "Mommy, there's some food over there if you are hungry; I'll bring it over!" Rylie ran to the bowl and shoved it towards her mother. Rose chewed gratefully. "Thank you, dear." Rylie nodded. "So… this is a dog pound?" she asked as she saw a bunch of other dogs in different cages around her. Rose nodded. "Yep."

Pike came running over. "Mother! I thought that the humans had you killed!" Pike whimpered and rubbed his head on her. Rose smiled. "Oh my dear pups, they would never do that. These humans are taking dogs here so we can be safe." Pike grumbled. "I don't feel safe."

Copper laughed. "C'mon, Pike! You just ate a portion of the food they gave us, and now you're telling me you don't feel safe?" Pike growled but didn't argue. Rylie smiled. "Don't worry guys! We're perfectly fine here, so why wouldn't we be safe?" Salty nodded. "Yea, Rylie is right. They didn't harm us, they helped us."

Suddenly a human entered the room. It was the same human that brought them to the pound in the first place. He opened the cage slowly and made sure they didn't run out, and he placed a bowl down full of water- - a big bowl. He closed the cage door and left.

Rylie ran to the bowl. "I'm so thirsty, I could stick my entire head in there!" Pike chuckled. "You won't be doing that, because if you did I would shove this bowl down your throat!" Rylie lapped up the water. "Care to join?" She giggled to her brothers as they ran over and lapped up water as well.

OoOoOoO

"This is getting boring!" Alvin whined. Theodore sighed. "Sorry Rylie, Alvin's just tired. Don't pay any attention to him!" Alvin glared at his younger brother. "Nuh-uh! Theo, you can't apologize for me!" Rylie groaned. "Do you want to hear this or not?" Alvin rolled his eyes. "Can you make it interesting?" Rylie huffed. "You want me to skip to the great parts?" Alvin nodded. "Please do!"

Simon had enough of this. "Just relax and listen, Alvin! Rylie is trying to tell us her story." Theodore nodded. "Yes, yes she is." Brittany growled. "If you guys don't shut up, I will rip **_all _**of your guy's lungs out!" Alvin, Simon, and Theodore immediately stopped talking.

Rylie nodded gratefully to the pink clad Chipette. "Thank you, Brittany. Where was I?" Eleanor answered for her. "You were at the dog pound drinking water with your brothers." Rylie smiled. "Thanks, Ellie. As I was saying before that rude interruption…"

OoOoOoO

It was dark out and Rylie was lying by her brothers who were all against their mother's side. Rylie couldn't get to sleep that night; she just had too much on her mind. She tried very hard, and eventually she was softly sleeping. But she had another nightmare. It was the same one she had the other night, when they were attacked by the wolves… and when Jack died.

Rylie gasped and stood up. It was light out, and her brothers were awake and playing. Rylie felt like she was asleep for only several minutes, but she obviously was asleep for much longer than that. Rylie shakily stood up and walked to the food bowl. She saw there was something in it, so she chewed gratefully. After she finished she had several laps of water and then she walked back to her brothers.

Suddenly the door opened and some humans filed inside. Rylie immediately started barking in excitement as they neared her family's cage. Her brothers came up beside her and joined in. The person stopped and looked down at the puppies. He smiled at them and one of the people opened the dog cage. He gently picked up Salty. Salty shivered in fear, but he relaxed once the human stroked him gently. That's when Rylie slowly began to realize that her pelt was clean. They must have cleaned them when they were a sleep or something.

The new human, still holding Salty, started talking to the other people. After several moments, he walked off with Salty. Rylie instantly was confused. "Mommy, where are they taking Salty?" Rose sighed. "Don't worry, he'll be back." Salty started freaking out and he was barking like a mad dog. "MOM!" He screamed. Rose barked back. "Don't worry, Salty! Keep calm! You'll be alright!" Salty tried to obey, but it was hard. Rylie watched them go. "W-will he be back?" She whispered, not sure if to believe her mother or not.

Rose nodded. "Yes. He will." Pike trotted to his mother. "How do you know?" He asked. Rose lied down. "Because I've been to a pound before. The same thing happened to me." Pike nodded in understanding. "Okay."

Rylie sighed as she stared at the door. She was longing for her brother to be back soon.

After what seemed like hours, the doors opened again and Salty was in their arms. They put Salty in a different cage and closed the door. The humans then walked away. Rylie ran to Salty, even though she couldn't because of the cage bars. "Salty!" She cried. Salty turned to Rylie. He looked shocked. "I'm going to get adopted!"

Rose came padding over. "Salty, dear… I will miss you very much. It is your time to go off with a new family of your own." Salty nodded in understanding. "I will miss you, mama."

Rylie gaped in disbelieve. "And you're happy?" Salty nodded. "I am now! I'm getting a new home! Of course I'd miss you all, but I can't wait!" Pike came up to the cage bars and looked at Salty in the other cage. "Hey, Salty! I'm happy for ya! I just wanted to say that you're like a brother I never had! I know we didn't usually do much together, but… I will miss ya!" Salty smiled, feeling touched. "Thanks, Pike. I'll miss you too!" Copper came up to the bars. "Salty, I wish you a great life over and beyond!"

Everyone turned to stare at Copper. After an awkward moment of silence, Copper glanced at them. "What?"

Rylie turned to Salty. "I'll miss you, Salty. I hope you have a great time with your new family." Salty smiled with watery eyes. "Thanks, Rylie. I wish for you all to soon get your own place to call home." Salty started tearing up in joy and sadness. Rylie and her brothers also started to softly cry. Rose smiled. "I am very proud of you, Salty."

OoOoOoO

**WARNING: This is the angst part. Read at your own risk!**

Two weeks have passed since they were in the dog pound. Salty was gone in his new home, and Pike also got adopted. Rylie missed her brothers, but she hoped they had a happy life. Now it was just Copper, Rose, and Rylie.

Just then Rose stumbled to the ground in pain. Rylie gasped. "Mother!" Rylie and Copper ran to Rose and sniffed her. "She smells different…" Copper murmured. Rylie whipped around in fear. "HELP US! HUMANS HELP! OUR MOTHER IS SICK!" After several moments, humans barged in the room because of Rylie's furious barking. At first they were annoyed, but once they saw Rose they immediately ran to the cage. The humans opened up the cage door and gently examined Rose. After several minutes, they took her away and left the room.

Rylie was crying hard. She hoped that whatever was happening, that her mother would be okay. "Copper, what's going on?" She whispered. Copper huddled by his sister. "D-don't worry, Rylie… she'll, she'll be alright…" Copper stammered. Rylie could tell he was scared as well, and unsure if what he said was correct himself. Rylie whimpered and curled with her brother.

Three days passed, and their mother still was not back. Rylie knew that there was definitely something wrong. Rylie paced around frantically. "Copper, there is something wrong. Why is mother not back yet?" Copper sighed. "I… think I know why." Rylie glanced at her brother. "Really? Why?" Copper sniffed. "She might not be coming back…" Rylie gasped. "What? How come?" Copper lied down. "Because… she might be dead."

Tears formed in Rylie's eyes. She stumbled to the ground and cried. "Noooooo! She can't!" Rylie whined. Copper tried holding back tears, but it didn't work. He softly cried with Rylie. "Don't worry, Rylie… everything is going to be fine." Rylie snapped. "NO, EVERYTHING IS NOT GOING TO BE FINE! I NEED HER BACK! FIRST DAD HAS TO LEAVE US, AND NOW MOTHER?" Rylie panted and curled up and cried even harder. Copper curled himself around his sister. "I'll look after you." Rylie sniffed. Her life was a disaster.

**Poor Rylie. What happens to Rose?**

**That's all for this chapter, I promise to update soon.**


	7. Chapter 6: New Home

**Another chapter! No warnings this time. **

Rylie fell asleep after a lot of crying with Copper. She was so upset right then, she had nightmares about her mother and father dying. She woke up soon and saw Copper standing by the cage door. She joined him and decided to start a conversation. "Copper, I know that mom is gone now, but we have to stay strong." Rylie murmured. Copper glanced at her in surprise. He wondered why she said that, because Rylie was the one who didn't have any confidence in the first place.

Copper sighed. "I know… it's just hard." Rylie nodded in agreement. "Of course it's hard. It definitely isn't easy. But we have to live on." Copper looked up at his sister. "You're starting to sound a lot like Salty!" Rylie giggled a bit. "Yea… I wonder how Pike and Salty are doing." Copper nodded. "Yea, me too. I bet they're happy."

Rylie lied down by the cage bar. She stayed there for a while until the doors opened. Rylie opened her eyes and sat up. New humans to adopt a new dog, by the looks of it. Rylie placed her paws on the bars of the cage; she was sick of staying at the pound. Copper copied his sister and also placed his paws there. Rylie barked like mad, but as cute as possible. The new human had a daughter with her. They bent down by the cage bars and examined the two pups. "I hope they adopt us!" Rylie said to Copper as she gazed back at the humans.

Copper looked at Rylie. "What if they only adopt one of us? The other would be alone." Rylie's heart sank. She knew this was true. "Have faith, Copper. It'll be alright." Copper sighed but didn't answer. The cage door was opened and the humans picked up Rylie. "Good-bye, Copper." Rylie murmured. "I'll miss you so much; I hope you get a new family soon!" Copper nodded, trying to hold back tears. "Y-yea. Bye, Rylie."

As the female human was walking to the door with Rylie, someone entered the room. Rylie smiled in joy as she saw the new human pick Copper. "We're getting adopted at the same time!" Rylie called to her brother who wagged his tail.

OoOoOoO

Rylie slowly opened her eyes. She found herself on a soft couch. Rylie sat up and looked around. She saw the same little girl who came to the pound with her mother. The little girl started stroking Rylie gently. Rylie enjoyed the attention, and so she rubbed her ear against the little girl's hands. The little girl picked up Rylie and brought her to a room that had pink everywhere. Rylie guessed from the looks of it, this is where she slept.

The little girl placed Rylie down on the bed. "You are so cute!" She yelped. Rylie smiled. "Thank you!" She barked, knowing the girl couldn't understand her though. The girl 'awwed' and pet Rylie once again. She eventually removed her hand from Rylie's back and dragged something out of under the bed. Rylie watched curiously, wondering what it was. The little girl took out a small pink cushion that said Princess on it. Rylie wagged her tail. She knew where this was going.

The little girl placed the pink cushion against the wall not far from her bed, and turned to Rylie. "That's your bed!" She squealed. Rylie knew exactly what the girl was saying, for some reason. "Cool!" Rylie barked and sat on it. She noticed it was bouncy, so she started jumping up and down. The little girl laughed in amusement. "You are so adorable! I'm gonna name you Princess!" Rylie cocked her head. "But I already have a name." She said, even though it was no use trying.

"I'm Emily, but you can call me Em!" the little girl announced. It was as if she knew that Rylie could understand her. Rylie glanced around the room and her gaze stopped when she saw a poster. She examined it and began to think that it was a picture with three squirrels on it. On the bottom of the poster, it said in big pink letters: 'The Chipettes.' Rylie realized that these weren't squirrels, they were chipmunks.

Rylie glanced at Emily and barked, then pointed at the poster with her muzzle. Emily followed Rylie's gaze, then looked back at the small dog and smiled. "Yea, those are the Chipettes. They are famous singing Chipmunks! And I am a fan of them." Rylie gazed at the poster in interest. Famous singing chipmunks? That just didn't sound right.

Rylie curled up in her small bed. She was watching the poster. She didn't know why, but for some reason it interested her. She had a small feeling inside her that those three chipmunks were a big portion of her life. She also felt as if there were more important things about these chipmunks that were missing. Rylie just shrugged it off and paid attention to Emily.

Emily got out a pink dress. "So Princess, do you like fashion?" Emily asked, earning a bark from the dog. "I knew you would!" Rylie actually said 'What's fashion', but Emily just went along. She gently put the dress on Rylie and also added a little pink crown on her head. "Aww, you're adorable in that dress!" Emily yelped. Rylie looked at her reflection from a mirror on the wall. She looked ridiculous! According to Emily though, Rylie looked awesome.

"I'm going to show mom, c'mon Princess!" Rylie reluctantly followed Emily out of the room and down the hall. Emily picked up Rylie and brought the pup to her mom. "Hey, mom! Look at Princess!" The human turned around. "That's adorable, sweetheart! I see you named her Princess?" Emily nodded. "Yea, that's her name now!" Rylie sighed. "It's Rylie, not Princess." But to the humans, Rylie just barked. Emily thought Rylie was happy, so she ran back to her room and added some accessories to Rylie.

Rylie groaned. This was going to get crazy.

OoOoOoO

"Wait a minute, Rylie. You mean to tell me that you hate fashion?" Brittany asked in disbelieve. Rylie shook her head. "I don't hate fashion, I just don't care for it." Brittany gasped. "Shame on you! Fashion is a great part of life everyone should enjoy! Even boys!" Brittany looked at Alvin when she said that, which made him roll his eyes. Brittany continued. "I was planning on dressing you up one day, but now I guess you won't care!"

Rylie rolled her eyes playfully. "Finished?" Brittany shook her head. "No, I'm not finished! I still have to give you a 2 hour lecture!" Simon interrupted before it got ugly. "Stop, stop, stop, enough! Relax Brittany, it doesn't matter." Brittany growled but didn't answer. Rylie smiled. "Thanks, Simon. As I was saying…"

OoOoOoO

After several hours of trying on different outfits, Emily finally stopped. "Okay, this one looks the best on you. Are ya hungry, Princess?" Rylie nodded hungrily. She stuck her tongue out and started panting heavily. Emily smiled and ran to the kitchen. Rylie followed.

Emily got her some water and food. Rylie ate and drank happily, and she sighed in satisfaction as she finished. "Yum!" Rylie licked her lips.

Suddenly the front door swung open and a man walked in. Emily yelped. "Hi dad!" She ran to the man and hugged him. He hugged her back, than he sat on the couch with her. "I got you a surprise Emily!" Emily eagerly nodded, waiting to see what it was. The man took a cloth off of a small square thing and revealed a gray kitten in a cage. "Happy Birthday!" Emily gasped. "I finally got a kitten!" She jumped up and down in excitement. "Thank you daddy!"

Rylie watched in confusion. Emily wanted a kitten all along? What about Rylie? She got her answers soon after she thought about that…

**Cliffhanger! Hehehehehehe!**

**I'll update as soon as I can! Until then, JG out!**


	8. Chapter 6 & half: Abandoned & Sacrificed

**Nothing to say, so read on.**

"Wait a minute, Emily. You told me you wanted a puppy." Her mother declared. The father added, "And you told me you wanted a kitten!"

Emily sighed. "Actually, I wanted both. But now I guess I want the cat. Do whatever you want to Princess." The father nodded and towered over Rylie. Rylie stared up at him in fear. The mother stopped him. "What are you doing?" she asked. The father turned to the woman. "Taking care of business. You heard Emily; she doesn't want the dog anymore." The mother nodded. "I know, but what are you planning to do with the dog?" The father didn't answer. He roughly picked up Rylie and took her outside. The man threw Rylie out in the grass and went back in the house.

Rylie shivered in fear. What was happening? She just got a new home and now they were abandoning her? She slowly stood up and shook off the dress and crown; they were uncomfortable anyway. Rylie walked away from the house, completely upset.

**WARNING: Angst part. **

After hours of walking, Rylie stumbled to the ground, feeling very tired. Since it was dark out, she was completely unaware that she was in the middle of the road. Rylie lied on the ground and stayed there. Suddenly the ground started vibrating. Rylie looked up in confusion, than gasped in horror as she saw a car head straight towards her. She suddenly saw a flash of brown and she was shoved off of the road. Rylie yipped in surprise, and then heard a loud bump. She whipped around, looking for who just sacrificed their life for hers. She gasped as she saw someone she wasn't expecting to see.

It was Rose.

Rylie gasped in shock. Rose saved her! Rylie saw the car stopped moving, and so she ran over to the road and saw her mother who was covered in red. Rylie gasped in horror as she saw her mother was hardly breathing. "Mother… you saved me…" Rylie whispered. Rose groaned. "Rylie… you're okay." Rose coughed. "Mother you're hurt!" Rylie whimpered. Rose gasped for air. "I'll be okay, dear… listen to me. Your brothers, Pike, Salty, and Copper are having a great time in their new homes, and I'm proud of them. Tell them that." Rylie nodded and started to cry. Rose went on. "I am also proud of you. Go find a new family and home and take care of them. I love you all." Rose closed her eyes.

Rylie teared up and buried her face in her mother's pelt. "Don't leave me…" She whispered. Rose didn't answer, and Rylie cried even harder. Suddenly some humans came and carried Rylie and her mother away. Rylie was in so much agony that she slowly went out.

**I'll put up chapter 8 soon! **


	9. Chapter 7: A True Home

**The next chapter is the last chapter, I'm afraid to say. :(**

Rylie woke up to find herself in a large cage. She gasped and stood up, thinking it was all a dream. But, unfortunately it wasn't. Copper, Pike, and Salty weren't there… neither was Rose. Rylie started crying as she remember what happened to her mother. She slowly began to control herself and stopped crying; she knew it would only make things worse.

Rylie stood up and looked around frantically. She realized this was a different dog pound than before. There weren't as many dogs there, and the cage was a bit smaller. Rylie jumped as saw humans enter the room. She tried to hide, but couldn't. Rylie wasn't sure if she could trust any human ever again after what happened to her before.

The human opened up the small cage and picked Rylie up gently. The human who was holding Rylie gave her to the new person who was adopting a puppy. "She's perfect!" The human exclaimed. For some reason, Rylie felt safe in the man's arms. A little voice in her head kept repeating to her: _This man is your true owner. Don't be afraid. _

**I know, very short chapter. Next one will be short too, but not as short as this one.**


	10. Chapter 8: The End

**Last chapter of this story. I will make a chapter in my one-shots that explains how Rylie can talk to everyone without them touching her.**

"And then, Dave took me home here. And that's when I met you guys." Rylie finished. Everyone thought about the story. "Wow." Brittany said. Rylie stood up on her pillow. "So, what do you all think?" Theodore answered. "That was a sad story, but it was interesting!" Eleanor nodded in agreement. "Yea, that was… so emotional." Simon and Jeanette added, "Yea, that was very intense." Simon looked at his older brother. "What do you think, Alvin?" Alvin's face was turned and buried in the couch. Everyone was confused, and Simon poked his brother's shoulder. "Uh… Alvin?"

Alvin turned at his brother, and Simon gasped. "Is there something wrong?" He asked as he saw Alvin had tears in his eyes. Alvin shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong!" Brittany started laughing. "Aww, he was crying through the story!" Alvin glared at her. "No I wasn't!" Eleanor giggled. "Then explain the tears." Alvin answered boldly. "My eyes were watery that's all!"

"Sure!" Brittany exclaimed sarcastically. Rylie smiled. "Don't be embarrassed, Alvin. I actually feel touched that even you cared!" Alvin huffed, but didn't say anything more.

Theodore looked up at Rylie. "Can you tell us more about your family?" He asked. Rylie smiled. "Sure!"

"Pike was the big tough one that acted like the king of the world. He was the muscular one compared to all of us pups, and he was way stronger. Even though he was born first by only several minutes, he still was pretty big. Pike was the cocky one who had a right to be cocky, from my view."

"Salty was the second oldest. He was okay to play with, mostly. Sometimes he would just sit around and watch us play. He wasn't much of a fighter; he would always watch from the sidelines or go and do something weird. He was the shiest one of all of us. He also was very scrawny, but I'm not so sure about that now. We hardly talked to each other; Salty and I didn't have much of a big friendship."

"Copper, on the other paw, was a major pawful. He's hyper-active, like me. He was proud, stubborn, and a bit cocky, but he was also a huge chicken. Copper was my best friend because he was more like me than any of the others. He was a bit plumpy, but not too big. He also could be very immature and stupid; he never thinks before he speaks. But that's what I like about him."

Rylie took several breaths before continuing. "My mom's name was Rose, as you know, and she was very quiet most of the time. I think Salty kind of took after her that way." Suddenly Rylie started tearing up. "M-mom was the one who saved my life... S-she was the one who loved us most, m-more than any dog I could count on." Rylie started to cry, then cleared her throat before continuing. "Dad was strong and brave, and he would always be looking out for us. But that's when the wolves attacked and…" Rylie stopped talking and instantly started crying.

The chipmunks felt bad for Rylie, so they tried comforting her. "It's alright, Rylie. Even though you're original family is gone, you still have us." Brittany pointed out, but that hardly helped. After several minutes Rylie stopped crying and sighed. "So there you have it. That's the story of my past."

**Such a sad story... Even Alvin was crying!**

**That's the last chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	11. The Secret

**This is the official last chapter! I guess I forgot to mention the secret, so this is it! It shall be revealed. Read below!**

Rose slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a bright office. She felt pain everywhere; last thing she remembered was seeing her daughter who was almost killed by a truck. Rose groaned and tried sitting up, but a strike of pain shot through her body when she moved. Rose stayed where she was, not willing to hurt herself. She glanced at her surroundings and saw some humans. _Are they healing me? I can't tell…_

Rose put her faith in the humans, because she had always trusted them. She started thinking about everything that happened: The barn… The journey… The wolves… Jack dying… The dog pound… Her pups being adopted… Saving Rylie's life…

…The secret…

Rose gasped as she remembered her secret Jack and her kept from the pups all along. Her gasp caused pain in her lungs, and Rose felt the humans trying to help her out. Rose felt something sharp, and she slowly fell asleep to a dream.

_Rose watched her pups play in the dead barn grass. She smiled lovingly as they tussled around playfully. Rose saw her mate Jack walk up to her, and she smiled huge. Rose walked up to Jack, and he walked up to her. Rose licked his cheek softly, and he returned. "Oh my love, I missed you…" Rose murmured. Jack nodded. "I've missed you too. As well as the pups… they're getting bigger already." Rose wagged her tail. "Aren't they precious?"_

_Jack's smiled changed to a frown. "Rose… you must tell them."_

_Rose gasped. "But Jack, I-" _

_"You must."_

_"I just can't…"_

_"Rose… they must know."_

_"I knew this day would have to come."_

_"Here… I'll help you."_

_"How?"_

_"I love you, Rose. Just trust me."_

_"I love you too, Jack."_

Rose opened her eyes and found herself in a dark cove. She stood up and realized she felt no more pain. She stared down at herself in confusion; how come she wasn't hurt? That's when she remembered: Jack. He must have given her strength.

Rose made her way out of the cove and found herself outside. It was in the afternoon, which was nice so that she could see. Rose started walking down an invisible path, and she didn't know why but she knew the way to her daughter's home.

Rose's paws led her to a big house with a beautiful garden in front of it. Rose walked through the garden and around the house to the back, and she saw Rylie playing with… chipmunks? Oh well, that didn't matter right now.

"Rylie."

Rylie stopped where she was and perked her ears. "Huh?"

"Rylie… come here. Follow my voice." Rylie obeyed, not sure if it was smart or not. Rylie walked towards the voice and bumped into Rose. She stared at her mother in awe. "Mother!" She cried happily, but Rose shushed her. "We don't want to disturb your friends." Rylie nodded. "I'm glad you're alive and okay! I thought for sure you were dead. But… what are you doing here?"

Rose explained the whole story, except for the dream. She would tell that to Rylie soon. Rylie nodded in understanding. "Okay mother. I'm glad you're here." Rose felt pain in her heart as Rylie snuggled close to her. Rose hated doing this, but she backed off. Rylie stared at her in surprise, but didn't say anything. Rose sighed. "Rylie, listen to me. You must hear this… tell your brothers as well."

Rylie nodded. "Okay, what is it?"

"Rylie, when you and your brothers were born, you all… died." Rylie gasped. "What? How is that possible? I'm pretty sure I'm alive right now!" Rose shushed her. "I know, dear… it is hard to understand. Your father and I had a tough time as well believing it." Rose's heart cracked when she spoke of Jack, but she went on. "All four of you died, and Jack and I mourned in grief. That's when it happened…"

Rylie listened carefully to every detail her mother told her. "I had a vision. I saw my mother walk to me, and she told me that my pups will live on, and to not worry. She said you have a great destiny ahead of you, and that you four will need help along the way." Rylie gaped in disbelieve. "What? But I'm only a puppy!"

Rose sighed. "I know, dear… Now I must go." Rylie whimpered. "But you just got here!" Rose nodded. "I know, I don't want to leave… but I must."

"Where are you going? You can't leave! I need you."

"I will be with you always."

"I can't do this alone."

"You won't be alone… you will be with 9 other companions."

Rylie gasped. "Who?" Rose smiled lovingly. "Your brothers…" Rylie interrupted. "I only have three brothers." Rose pointed with her muzzle. "…and your friends." Rylie turned and saw the 6 chipmunks looking around the yard for her. Rylie turned to her mother in panic. "How do I know if I'm doing the right thing?"

Rose answered simply. "You will know. I love you dear, and I always will." Rylie hesitated before nodding in understanding. "I love you too, mom. I will trust you in your words."

"That's my girl. Tell your brothers I love them!" Rylie nodded, and she started crying as she saw her mother disappear like a ghost. Rylie turned and was about to head back to the chipmunks, but she stopped. _They can't know what happened, not yet. I'll tell them at the right opportunity, which is not today. _

"Rylie, where are you?" Theodore called. Rylie sighed. _This is going to be tough. How will I tell them? Especially Theodore… _Rylie took a deep breath than came out from the bush. "There ya are! Where were you?" Brittany asked. Rylie did a fake smile. "I thought I smelled something… so, shall we continue with our game?" Everyone nodded and went back to their game. Rylie frowned again. She hated lying, but they couldn't know… not yet, anyway. Rylie would also have to tell her brothers. First, she must find them.

_This will be a day to remember always._

**I will make a story soon about what happens next. I hope you all enjoyed it! Until then, JG out!**


End file.
